


AU IDEA

by Prostalagladien



Category: mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prostalagladien/pseuds/Prostalagladien
Summary: Ok so I don't update because I'm a sad couch potato but like Blood god being able to visit Wilbur and tommy in the afterlife au pog?
Relationships: Nope not that kind of fic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	AU IDEA

Ok so Technoblade is an actual god in this au. A blood god so it would make sense if he could travel to the afterlife right?

So I'm thinking (this could be a prompt) that Wilbur and tommy just vibing (Mexican dream and jschlatt vibing in the drug van rn) then techno just appears next to tommy covered in blood (cuz it would be cool if he just appeared each time looking like he saw a massacre)

And Wilbur is like all chill with it and tommys just like "Excuse me what?!" And Techno just be doing his daily check in wit the dead.


End file.
